The journey of Atkins
by Tytch
Summary: A trolls story in the World of Warcraft... I think. Follow the story of Atkins if you so choose.
1. Begginings

Disclaimer:

I do not own World of Warcraft, it is owned by Blizzard Entertainment.

Notes:

I will not follow everything that happens in World of Warcraft to the dot as that would make for rather stupid story writing "I have randomly appeared as a fully grown individual in a place designed for said individuals, my name is apparently Agentcookies."

A Troll's Story

My name is Ata'kinar but I am most commonly referred to as Atkins, I am a troll of the Darkspear tribe under the leadership of Vol'Jin.

As a child I had a knack for melee fighting, or so my teacher told me so I have decided to train as a Monk, a class of master hand-to-hand combat used by the Pandaren.

I will help the Horde in any way along my journey to greatness.

Bush, branch, tree, cat, branch.

The scenery whizzed by in a flash.

Tree, tree, small mound of something, tree, branch.

THWACK.

The sound rang in my ears like a gong.

There is a mind piercingly sharp pain coming from my forehead.

I padded it lightly, and pulled my hand back wincing in pain.

The branch hit me right above the temple, and now there was a large lump there which i'm pretty sure is visible to the naked eye.

I'm late for tryouts as well.

I jump to my feet and fall right back down again, shit.

This time not being an idiot I sit up slowly.

The world goes fuzzy for about a second.

_Well shit, i'm late and my face hurts too... glorious._

_Ok stand up slowly Atkins, you incompetent clot._

I get up slowly as my sub-conscious told me to and leaned against the tree that the hit me in the face branch was part of.

_Ok nothing broken aside from your dignity which is now in tattered, broken pieces on the floor._

"The tryout's!"I said to myself, trying to arouse myself from my disorientation.

I'm not stupid enough to start running again but I did break off the branch and used it to lean against as I walked.

I grimaced as I noticed the blood on it.

Just stay steady and walk you idiot.

"shut up brain..."I muttered to myself stupidly.

As I walked I slowly got steadier until I no longer needed the stick, at which point I flung it into a tree shattering it into a cloud of splinters.

I saw the clearing in the jungle just ahead of me and let out a sigh of relief.

I saw other aspiring students begin to line up in four rows ten by ten.

Last in line right in the back is where I stand.

I stand calmly while I wait for the pandaren master study all of the monk's around me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing and trying to ignore the fear rising up in my gut as I waited for the masters opinion on my future.

"I will teach you."I heard him say.

A sigh of relief sounded in the quiet followed by the shuffling of feet.

"I will not teach you." again.

That was the 23rd in the group of 40.

I felt him move in front of me now.

"Hmm... you are different."

I opened my eyes.

Standing there was a rather plump looking panda man with a long braided bear.

He was wearing monk robes.

"What mon?"I asked in my thick troll accent.

"Nothing nothing, just a hunch."he answered.

"will ya teach me then mon?"I asked hopeful.

He nodded with a grin.

"now ya be talkin' mon."


	2. An Unexpected Prisoner

An unexpected prisoner

Dustwallow marsh, seriously fuck this place in general.

I've been in this place for about a month to watch the dragonkin near Onyxia's old lair to make sure they don't try and mass up an attack contingency to cause any harm to either the Alliance or the Horde, but mainly the Horde.

I sighed deeply.

_Haven't seen anyone in nearly a month hey?_

_It's starting to get to you isn't it?_

"Shut it brain."I growled to myself, then realizing what I was doing I shook my head like a shaggy dog.

I sighed again.

This wasn't what I imagined working with the Warchief would be like.

Vol'Jin had told me to be patient... but a month was a long time.

"bah"

I walked away from my small camp deep in the swamp to study the dragonkin, again.

I trudged towards the dragon infested area of the mash and found it oddly devoid of life.

Everyone of the dragon mutants was dead, I mean there were corpses everywhere.

I looked about wildly fearing for both my safety and hoping to find the source of the massacre.

I looked over some of the bodies and saw large dents in skulls.

"Shit..."I said to myself as I walked further into the bloodbath, looking for the cause of it.

And then I found it.

I saw a human paladin fighting off three dragon whelplings, to many people they would appear harmless but in reality they could pretty much bite your face off without many problems.

I noticed the size of her shield (which was much larger than her) and I realized I could only be her that did this.

I ran up to her as she fought and quietly knocked her out when she wasn't paying attention to what was happening behind her.

After batting away the baby dragons I dragged the paladin back to my camp and tied her up.

She had a lot of explaining to do.

I stared at the human until she regained consciousness, much faster than what I though would be possible for her.

But she did come round eventually, and I watched her eyes slowly flutter open and look about in a daze.

"hey" I said.

She looked over at me trying to figure me out, and when she realized I was an enemy she started struggling against her bonds.

"Calm ya'self mon you ain't getting out of dem bonds." I told her then I realised I was speaking in orcish and not the guttural common I knew.

I repeated the phrase in common.

"H-how do you speak my tongue?" she asked me in a voice akin to someone just coming around which was a very soft voice.

"I'm a monk mon I learned from da pandaren master." I answered.

"And what do you tink you be doing killin' all de dragon-kind?" I asked her.

She looked at me like someone that would'nt answer any questions.

_God's a tough one, this is gonna be a pain._

"You won't get any answers from me you dog."

I leaned over and casually backhander her across the face.

"Now now human, we be havin' a polite conversation, don't be ruinin' it with insults."

"make me stop you Horde filth."

I backhanded her again.

"Ta be honest I be not a member o' Garrosh's Horde, he be ruinin' it and instigating too much war."

I continued "but I don't appreciate bein called filth."

"I don't listen to scum."

I hit her again.

"you don't learn do ya mon?"

She looked at me, guessing my next move, and decided to stay quiet.

"Now den answer ma' question or dere will be...pain." I said in my most threatening voice possible.

_Fuuuck am I really doin' this?_

"You won't get nothing from me."

I sighed and resigned myself, she isn't going anywhere.

I sat down on my sleeping bag and pulled out a loaf of bread and started biting into it, avoiding my tusks.

The human eyed my food with hunger in her eyes.

"what be your name?" I asked her.

She hesitated a second. "Virigosa."

"It be a pleasure Virigosa, my name be Atkins."

Again she hesitated again. "You too... Atkins."

"You want some of dis?" I said, offering her the loaf.

"Can you untie me so I can eat it?" she asked.

I laughed "I ain't that dumb Virigosa, I can feed ya or I can put it on de ground and ya can eat it like dat."

Instead of answering she just opened her mouth like a child, reddening faster than I though possible.

I leaned over and put the bread infront of her mouth.

She took a slow deliberate bite out of it, then leaned back and chewed slowly.

I chuckled, and offered her another bite.

As darkness came upon me and my captive I added more logs to the fire.

"Here ya go mon." I said to Virigosa as I hander her a blanket, My blanket.

She looked from me to the cover to me again.

"T-thank you." She stuttered.

I said nothing, layed down and shut my eyes.

I listened to her lay down awkwardly in her bonds.

I opened my eyes and saw her fumbling with my blanket.

_Gods._

I stood back up and moved the cover over her properly.

Then I layed back down, rolled over and went to sleep.


	3. Fight!

Kind offerings...sorta

THWONNNNGGG

My eyes jerked open into the gloom of Dustwallow Marsh.

_What the fuck was that?_

I looked over to my prisoner and saw her very guiltily out of her bindings and pawing at her weapons.

Her shield, which had made the noise was stuck a good few inches in the ground as she dropped it.

"Don't do it." I tell her.

She looked at me with pity in her eyes, the kind of pity you see in a master's eyes before it beats it's dog.

She grasped her shield and heaved it onto her arm then reached for her mace and readied herself to fight me.

I just sighed.

"Don't try ta fight me, ya won't win." I told her.

"Seems that you hold yourself in high esteem, but you want to fight me with what? That decorated stick you call a staff?"she said, pointing at my quarterstaff.

She quieted as I jumped to my feet, grabbed my staff and prepared myself to fight her.

She gave another laugh and ran into me like a bull.

_Oh she's a tank, I would have guessed healer._

_'Spose you can't judge a book by it's cover._

I moved out of the way before she collided with me and expected her to stumble and fall.

Instead she stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

I raised my eyebrows, that must have taken a lot of willpower to stop so suddenly with so much weight on her.

She charged me again, and I dodged again.

And again and again and again.

She looked at me the last time panting slightly.

And threw her hammer at my face.

I wasn't expecting that, so it hit me and my world went blurry for about two seconds.

When I could see again, I felt the human's shield ram into my chest, knocking the wind out of me.

My staff went flying out of my hands, lost in the heat of the fight.

I fell to the ground, and took a single deep ragged breath, before I felt a boot connect with my stomach, knocking that breath right out of me again.

And I snapped, I took in one deep breath and jumped to my feet, away from the girl.

"Fine den, you want ta fight? Den fight we shall." I told her.

And before letting Virigosa do anything, I dived for her face, foot first.

It connected with a sickening crunch.

She fell to the floor, and I on top of her.

And I just let my anger boil through me.

I just started punching her in the face, over and over.

After a few dozen punches I felt her struggle beneath my blows, and I came to myself.

I stopped, mid-punch.

And then I felt sickness welling up inside me, what had I told my master so long ago?

_Never attack someone that can't defend themselves._

I crawled off the human and stared at her, dumb folded.

She groaned and spat a wad of blood onto the dust as she crawled to her knees.

Pity and self hate welled inside me.

I summoned up some of my Chi and moved my hands to the girls bloody, bruised face.

As her eyes focused onto my palms she flinched.

"I won't hit ya." I reassured her, with a grunt.

_You just punched her bloody, do you really think she'll believe you?_

I released the Chi I held in my body, sending out small healing waves to the human.

I slowly went cold as my life force bled out of me.

_That will take some time get back._

I watched as Virigosa's face healed noticeably.

She looked up at me with pain addled eyes.

"sleep mon, ya'll need it, nobody will be hurtin' ya."

Her eyes flitted shut, as if my words had power, and just collapsed onto the dirt.

I sighed.


End file.
